A Short Chat
by Mystrothedefender
Summary: Short and rather odd chats I had on a cirtain chat site. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

Official messages from Omegle will not be sent with the label 'Stranger:'. Strangers claiming to represent Omegle are lying.

You: I'm batman!

Stranger: NO WAAI.

You: Joker is that you!

Stranger: how did you kow?

Stranger: long time no see, bro

You: stop using this website to groom young boys!

You: this is my territory!

Stranger: D:

Stranger: chatroulette got boring.

You: go to chatango!

Stranger: im sorry for butting in.

You: i was just talking to this lovely little blond boy

Stranger: WHERE IS ROBIN?

You: you killed him!

Stranger: did you leave him? you prick!

Stranger: pfft. no i did not.

Stranger: dun liee.

You: Jason? remember?

You: you hit him with a crowbar till he died

You: im looking for my new robin

Stranger: ...that wasnt a crowbar...if you know what im sayin.

Stranger: ;)

You: D:

Stranger: this is not the right place to look for a new robin. IM TELLING YOU

You: he was mine!

You: I called dibs!

Stranger: DIBS IS FOR GURLS.

You: well i am a gay pedophile

Stranger: hmm. close enough.

You: i think thats about as close to a girl as i can get

Stranger: I JUST SAID THAT

Stranger: UR STILL SLOW, BATMANZ.

You: shut up joker! dont make me fuck Harley!

Stranger: you did not just go there!

You: i can get into arkham

Stranger: D:

You: i can fuck her and no one would care

Stranger: this is bringing tears to my eyes.

You: i bet she'd love it

You: having a reall man insted of your floppy cock

Stranger: she's a slut, anyways.

Stranger: and i thought you were gay! whut happened!

You: i'd have sex with a girl to get back at you for killing my robin!

Stranger: touche, batman, touche.

Stranger: having sex with a girl must have been very painful.

Stranger: OUR FRIENDSHIP IS RUINED FOR EVER.

You: oh for god sakes!

You: i cant handle this anymore!

You: I LOVE YOU YOU CRAZY MANIAC!

Stranger: YOU DO?

Stranger: I FEEL THE SAME WAY.

You: i want to screw harley coz through her i would have screwed you!

Stranger: I will let you screw me, if thats what you want.

You: please!

Stranger: come over. :)

You: I'm on my way!

You: look out for the batmobile

Stranger: great. im getting my sex chamber ready.

Stranger: see you there!

You: ok i'll be there in a few minutes!


	2. Chapter 2

**You're now chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!**

Stranger: hey

You: Batman?

You: It's Robin

Stranger: ROBIN!

Stranger: WHERE THE F*CK HAVE YOU BEEN?

You: Joker's got me trapped

Stranger: again?

You: I managed to steal his phone, I know you come on here

Stranger: You always get kidnapped... I'm coming to get you

You: He says he's gone to get the 'big metal pole'

You: I'm scared

Stranger: we practiced this before Robin, you gotta just fight back

You: I've tried, he's too quick

You: I don't want to end up like Jason...

Stranger: headbutt him in the face Robin

Stranger: and god bless Jason's soul

Stranger: wheres Cat Woman?

You: He's got her too

You: she's here

You: shes knocked out

Stranger: thats why she never showed up...

You: She's still breathing

You: but she's bleeding really badly

Stranger: She better be alive still, she has to make me a sandwhich, Alfred is on vacation

You: hahah...

You: Thank you Bruce...

You: Even though I know I'm probably going to die, you still make me laugh

Stranger: anytime Robin, Bane wants to know if he can have your room, were still filming for the Dark Knight Rises

You: heheh

You: Well It's your house, if I don;t make it back then he can have my ukulele too

Stranger: He cant have that Robin

You: Oh god I think he might be coming back... I just heard him say something about vasiline

Stranger: you have to headbutt him when he gets right behind you Robin

You: I've tried to headbutt him, but he knows all my moves

Stranger: trust me, when this happens, he will be to focused...its your only chance Robin

You: he dodged, then he slapped me

You: Oh god I don't want to do this!

Stranger: Just a minute more Robin. Hang on Robin

You: ... Can you hurry up and save me please...?

You: and catwoman

Stranger: I'm here.

You: Thank you…


End file.
